manga_encyclopediefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Yokai
À ne pas confondre avec les Yurei, les Yōkai sont, dans le folklore japonais, l'ensemble des monstres et esprits présents dans la mythologie et les croyances. Yōkai (妖怪) est un terme générique qui désigne de manière générale les créatures fantastiques du folklore japonais. Le mot se compose de deux kanji différents : "you" 妖 qui signifie littéralement "monstre" ou bien "démon" et "kai" 怪 qui, lui, signifie "étrange". On peut ainsi donc traduire littéralement ce terme par "créatures étranges". Il est par ailleurs important de noter la différence frappante mais trop peu comprise qu'il y a entre les yōkai et les yurei. En effet, si le terme "yōkai" désigne bel et bien les créatures mythologiques, il est souvent confondu avec les yurei, qui, eux, désigne l'ensemble des spectres japonais. plusieurs synonymes lui sont ainsi attribués ; ayakashi (妖) et mononoke (もののけ). Dans le langage populaire, obake (お化け) et bakemono (ばけもの) sont également présentés comme étant des synonymes, cependant, au sens strict, ces deux termes désignent des créatures capable de se métamorphoser. D'origines lointaines, les croyances touchant aux yōkai proviennent très probablement de la culture animiste des premiers habitants de l'archipel. En effet, les premières traces de ces créatures folkloriques semblent dater du XIème siècle de l'époque Heian ; on les retrouve notamment dans le Konjaku monogatari shū (今昔物語集), un recueil de petites légendes et faits historiques. Les premières représentations les plus connues de ces créatures fantastiques remontent, elle, à Muromachi, époque qui s'étend du XIVème aux XVIème siècle, durant laquelle elles étaient fortement appréciées du grand public. Si ces créatures de l'imaginaire eurent durant un long temps un succès énorme dans tout l"archipel, elles ont cependant été rétrogradées au simple rang de "superstitions" avec l'arrivée des temps modernes et des technologies avancées. Différents types Sous cette vaste appellation, on trouvera différents types, notamment : * Des monstres tels que l'oni et le kappa. * Des démons comme le mokumokuren ou bien le zashiki-warashi. * Des divinités locales telles que le tengu. * Des tsukumogami, objets dotés d'une âme. * Des animaux fabuleux tels que la nue. * Des animaux métamorphes tels que le kitsune (renard) et l'inugami (chien). * Mais également certains yurei comme le rokurokubi ou la futakuchi-onna. Caractéristiques Dans les croyances et les traditions, les yōkai sont censés effrayer les humains, se jouer d'eux et les tourmenter dans quelques cas. De manière générale, on décrit ces créatures comme possédant de puissants pouvoirs magiques et étant des personnages extrêmement hostiles envers les hommes. Ces tourments peuvent aller de la simple malédiction anodine à la mort directe de la victime, dans les cas les plus horrifiques. La plupart des représentations montrent d'ailleurs ces créatures sordides harcelant les hommes. Depuis des siècles, les yōkai sont considérés comme des êtres funestes et censés éparpiller le mal autour d'eux, au même titre que les yurei. Leur forme et leur apparence de manière plus générale varie énormément. Contrairement à leurs cousins les yurei, les yōkai, eux, ne sont pas représenté selon la même forme. Comme expliqué vaguement ci-haut, certains de ces monstres sont représentés comme étant des animaux, des objets. D'autres en revanche possèdent une apparence beaucoup moins ordinaire, telles que le kappa, qui est, ceci dit, assez semblable à un amphibien, le tengu ou encore le mokumokuren. Dans la fiction Toutes ces histoires à la fois fascinantes, fabuleuses et horrifiques inspirent depuis des années les artistes et les réalisateurs. Aujourd'hui, dans la culture populaire, le mythe du yōkai est transporté au travers le monde, présentant ainsi la culture folklorique japonaise comme étant fort riche et fort colorée. Vers la fin des années cinquante, Shigeru Mizuki, mangaka reconnu, popularise le mythe et le fait revivre en le reportant à l'écran à sa sauce, avec la série télévisée Kitaro le Repoussant (en japonais "Gegege no Kitarou"). Quelques années plus tard, en 1993, Isao Takahata du Studio Ghibli réalise Pompoko, un film fantastique qui raconte la triste épopée de la lignée des tanukis, leur guerre sans fin contre les hommes et dans lequel il n'hésite certainement pas à faire de claires références aux croyances des yōkai. Depuis lors, le mythe continue de parcourir les terres nippones, effrayant et fascinant petits et grands, inspirants également bon nombres d'oeuvres désormais mondialement connues. Voir aussi Culture et traditions * Futakuchi-onna, la femme à deux bouches * Gashadokuro, le squelette affamé * Hannya, le démon japonais vengeur * Hitodama ou Onibi, le feu follet japonais * Hyakki Yako, la parade des cent démons * Kappa, le monstre des rivières * Kasa-obake, l'amusant yokai cyclope-unijambiste en forme de parapluie * Kitsune, le divin renard du Japon * Kurokamikiri, le yōkai coupeur de cheveux * Nukekubi, la femme à la tête flottante du folklore japonais * Rokurokubi, la femme au long cou * Setsubun et Mame-maki : des haricots pour chasser les démons du Japon * Tanuki * Yuki Onna, la femme des neiges Anime * Ao no Exorcist (Série TV - 2011) * Ayakashi (Série TV - 2007) * Ayakashi : Japanese Classic Horror (Série TV - 2006) * Gegege no Kitarou (2018) (Série TV - 2018) * Gegege no Kitarou (TV1) (Série TV - 1968) * Gegege no Kitarou (TV2) (Série TV - 1971) * Gegege no Kitarou (TV3) (Série TV - 1985) * Gegege no Kitarou (TV5) (Série TV - 2007) * Hakaba Kitarou (Série TV - 2008) * Heisei Tanuki Gassen Pompoko (Film - 1994) * Hotarubi no Mori e (Film - 2011) * Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi (Série TV - 2018) * Kekkaishi (Série TV - 2006) * Kiitarou Shounen no Youkai Enikki (Série TV - 2016) * Konohana Kitan (Série TV - 2017) * Momo e no Tegami (Film - 2011) * Mononoke (Série TV - 2007) * Natsume Yuujinchou(Série TV - 2008) * Natsume Yuujinchou : Itsuka Yuki no Hi ni(OAV - 2014) * Natsume Yuujinchou LaLa Special (Spécial - 2013) * Natsume Yuujinchou San (Série TV - 2011) * Nurarihyon no Mago (Série TV - 2010) * Otome Youkai Zakuro (Série TV - 2010) * Rosario to Vampire (Série TV - 2008) * Rosario to Vampire Capu2 (Série TV - 2008) * Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi (Film - 2001) * Tactics (Série TV - 2004) * Touhou : Musou Kakyou ~ A Summer Day's Dream (OAV - 2008) * Wasurenagumo (Court-métrage - 2012) * xxxHOLiC (Série TV - 2006) * xxxHOLiC : Kei (Série TV - 2008) * xxxHOLiC : Manatsu no Yoru no Yume (Film - 2005) * xxxHOLiC : Rou (OAV - 2010) * xxxHOLiC : Rou Adayume (OAV - 2011) * xxxHOLiC : Shunmuki (OAV - 2009) * Youkai Apartment no Yuuga na Nichijou (Série TV - 2017) * Youkai Watch (Série TV - 2014) * Youkai Watch 2 (Série TV - 2015) * Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou (Série TV - 2009) Light novel *Natsume Yuujinchou Manga * Ayashiya *Divine Nanami *Docteur Yôkai *Hakaba Kitarou *Hotarubi no Mori e *Jigoku Shoujo Ai Enma Selections - Gekikowa Stories *Kekkaishi *Kiitarou Shounen no Youkai Enikki *Kitaro le repoussant *Kojirase Hyakki Dominor *Le Cortège des cent démons *Le Pacte des Yôkai *Mokke *Mon Copain le Kappa *Monmon Mononoke *Mononoke *Mononoke Sharing *Mononoke Soushi *NonNonBâ *Nura - Le seigneur des Yôkai *Rosario + Vampire *Rosario + Vampire Saison II *Secret Service ~Maison de Ayakashi~ *Shiori et Shimiko *Tactics *Tensui, l'eau céleste *Wagaya no Oinari-sama. *xxxHOLiC *Youkai Apartment no Yuuga na Nichijou *Youkai Gakkou no Sensei Hajimemashita! *Youkai Hunter *Youkai Hunter - Yami no Kyakujin *Youkai Massage *Youkai Nii-san *Yôkai - Dictionnaire des monstres japonais Drama *xxxHOLiC Film asiatique *Destiny: The Tale of Kamakura *Gegege no Kitaro *Gegege no Kitaro: The Millenium Curse *Hiruko the Goblin *The Great Yokai War Roman *Esprits et créatures fabuleuses du Japon - Rencontre à l'heure du Bœuf *Histoires japonaises d'esprits, de monstres et de fantômes *Les Bakedanuki et les fantômes japonais *Onibi - Carnets du Japon invisible *Un monde flottant - Yôkai & Haikus *Yôkai ! - Le monde étrange des monstres japonais *Yôkai, fantastique art japonais *Yôkaï - Bestiaire du fantastique japonais Jeu vidéo *Kannagi no Mori Satsukiame Tsuzuri (PS Vita) *Okami (Wii) *Okami Den (DS) *Touhou Bunkachou : Double Spoiler (PC) *Touhou Chireiden : Subterranean Animism (PC) *Touhou Eiyashou : Imperishable Night (PC) *Touhou Fuujinroku : Mountain of Faith (PC) *Touhou Fuumaroku : the Story of Eastern Wonderland (PC98) *Touhou Gensokyo : Lotus Land Story (PC98) *Touhou Hisouten : Scarlet Weather Rhapsody (PC) *Touhou Hisoutensoku : Unthinkable Natural Law (PC) *Touhou Kaeidzuka : Phantasmagoria of Flower View (PC) *Touhou Kaikidan : Mystic Square (PC98) *Touhou Koumakyou : The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil (PC) *Touhou Rei'iden : Highly Responsive to Prayers (PC98) *Touhou Sangetsusei : Yousei Daisensou (PC) *Touhou Seirensen : Undefined Fantastic Object (PC) *Touhou Suimusou : Immaterial and Missing Power (PC) *Touhou Youyoumu : Perfect Cherry Blossom (PC) *Touhou Yumejikuu : Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream (PC98) *Yo-kai Watch (3DS) *Yo-kai Watch 2 : Esprits farceurs (3DS) *Yo-kai Watch 2 : Fantômes bouffis (3DS) *Yo-kai Watch 2 : Spectres psychiques (3DS) *Yo-kai Watch 3 (3DS) *Yo-kai Watch 4 (Switch) *Yo-kai Watch Blasters : L'Escadron du Chien blanc (3DS) *Yo-kai Watch Blasters : Peloton du Chat rouge (3DS) *Yo-Kai Watch Dance : Just Dance Special Edition (Wii U) Catégorie:Contes / Mythologie